Various ship hulls are subject to roll movements and some ships include helmsmen seats whereby the helmsmen may be comfortably seated while steering the ship hull. However, the task of steering a ship in heavy seas wherein roll movements are imparted to the ship is difficult and tiring due to the fact that the helmsman experiences gravity and inertia forces tending to bias the helmsman toward opposite sides of the ship as a result of roll movements thereof. Accordingly, a need exists for structure whereby the helmsman of a ship subject to roll movements may be more comfortably seated while performing his helmsman's tasks.
Examples of pendulum-type seats as well as gimble supported seats including some of the general structure and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 12,703, 968,195 and 2,740,599. However, these previously known forms of seats are not specifical-adapted for use in conjunction with ships subject to roll movements, or are not inclusive of various adjustments enabling the seat structures to be adjusted to suit a particular helmsman. Also, these previously known forms of pendulum-type or gimble supported seat structures do not include adequate footrests and/or adjustable friction brake structure whereby the oscillation of the seat structure relative to its support may be dampened.